Lover's Sin
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka meets her new roommate and feels attracted to the girl right away. What would happen if Michiru feels the same way and both don't bother to hesitate on making their move on each other? HarukaMichiru
1. Part One

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: This story exists out of two parts. This is the first one. The reason I didn't just put these parts together as one big story is because of my exams. I hardly have time to write or beta read my stuff. Part two will be up sooner or later. Probably after thursday.

The idea for the story is inspired from Don Juan DeMarco and Dharma and Greg. Haruka and Michiru meet and almost without any words spoken between the two of them they hit the sheets. Ofcourse this is going to cause for a lot of confusion, confessions and love at first sight.

Let me know what you think of it so far. I know it's on the short side but I promise the next part will make up for whatever lacks in this part. Enjoy.

* * *

**Lover's Sin, Part One**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

Haruka took a deep breath before falling down on her bed. It was friday which meant she wouldn't have to be bothered with school for the upcoming two days. Usually she was glad to have some time to herself. Away from school and away from all those annoying pupils who only liked her for her looks. Then again, most of them though she was a guy. She never really bothered to correct them nor would she claim to be one. She just liked to dress like this and she had to admit that she found it quite amusing that she got more attention from the girls at her school than any other actual boy.

No, today was indeed different. Today she would meet her new roommate. ''Kaioh Michiru,'' Haruka whispered in annoyance. She had already started to dislike the girl without even meeting her. Haruka liked her privacy, she liked being alone from time to time and to be away from the rest of the world. Why in gods name did they decide that now was the best time to sign her up for a roommate? Didn't she have a say in this.

The blonde tomboy opened her eyes again. She now noticed how warm it really was in her room. The sun had been shining all day but she hadn't realised how warm it actually was. Until now, ofcourse.

Slowly she got up, wiping away the sweat off her forehead. ''I should've moved to a place where it was cold. Somewhere in the Sahara or something.'' She sighed before getting up again. Now she walked over to the window and looked down to the world outside. She loved to do this. From this window she had a great view on what was going on around her. Her room was on the third floor after all. She could easily check upon everyone who walked by. Also, if she concentrated she could sometimes hear the sound of the wind over the talking and yelling people.

''Hello!'' Suddenly a voice yelled causing Haruka to blink in confusion. Now that certainly hadn't been the wind. Slowly she turned around again. Could that be her new roommate already? ''Is anyone home?!''

Haruka grunted. Yes, that was certainly her new roommate. She took another deep breath before pushing herself away from the window and into the hall that led to the livingroom. She had to admit that she was kind of nervous about meeting her new roommate. She had no intention on being nice to her but on the other hand the idea of living with a girl who you can't stand wasn't comfortable either.

When she stepped into the livingroom however she was surprised to see an aqua haired girl with deep blue eyes. She was wearing a blue summer dress with matching heels underneath. Haruka could see how a small smile played on the girl's lips. This was also the moment she decided to like the girl. Never before had she ever seen a beauty like the one standing in front of her. An angel. That was the only way Haruka could describe her first impressions.

The girl looked up, blushing heavily. ''Oh. I'm sorry. I think I've got the wrong room. I'm looking for Ten'ou Haruka. I'm new here and...'' Haruka didn't really listen to what the other had to say after that. It was obvious Michiru had mistaken her for a guy as well. Not like she cared or anything. All she could do was stare at the smaller girl who still was talking or apologizing. Haruka didn't know. By the looks of it she was apologizing.

''You're at the right place.'' Haruka said, cutting the smaller girl off.

Michiru blinked a couple of times before blushing again. ''Are you Haruka's boyfriend?''

''No.'' Haruka smirked. ''I am Ten'ou Haruka.''

The aqua haired girl opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again as a giggle escaped her lips. ''It's nice to meet you, Haruka.'' The first thing Haruka noticed about this girl was that she didn't even bother to sound all too fancy or anything. Without knowing each other she just called her 'Haruka'. Usually it started off with Ten'ou-kun, Ten'ou-san or Haruka-san.

''The pleasure is all mine, Michiru.'' Haruka said, taking the girl's hand before shaking it. If Michiru wasn't going to bother then why would she? It was much more comfortable to just call the other by her first name and without any form of a suffix.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, just looking at each other before Haruka finally pulled away again. ''You're strange.''

Michiru giggled again, putting her hands on her hips. ''And why's that?''

''Just are.'' Haruka replied with a wink. ''Why don't you make yourself at home. I'll get you some tea.''

''That would be lovely. Thank you.'' Michiru politely said. Haruka just shook her head in amusement before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

As soon as Haruka was out of sight Michiru's smile faded. Quickly she picked up her bags from the ground and started to make her way towards the hall. Her bedroom had to be somewhere. After trying two doors which both led to small chambers she opened the door to Haruka's room. This room was a lot bigger than the other two. ''This is going to be my room.'' She thought about it for a moment. ''Blondie surely wouldn't mind.''

--

Haruka took a deep breath, leaning against the kitchen counter. When she looked over her shoulder, expecting to see her new roommate there she was greeted by an empty couch. She immidiately felt that something was wrong and didn't hesitate to find out what it exactly was. She scanned the rest of the living room which was empty as well. No sign of Michiru.

Feeling a bit annoyed and irritated for some reason Haruka started to walk towards her own bedroom. She didn't know why, just a hunch she guessed. And right she was. On her bed sat Michiru who was unpacking her bags. ''Uhm, maybe you hadn't noticed but this is my room.''

Michiru looked up in shock. It was ovbious she hadn't heard the other come in. ''Not anymore it seems. I've checked the other rooms. They're too small. I have a lot of clothing and stuff that don't fit in there.''

''Get out of my room.''

''It's my room now.'' Haruka was surprised by the suddenly change in Michiru's attitude. She had gone from sweet and polite to mean and rude in less than five minutes.

''It was mine first, now get lost. What ever happened to that sweet girl I met a few minutes ago.''

''She's gone. Just an act. Besides, I'm like a rock and a rock doesn't move so I'm not going anywhere.''

''Is that so?'' Haruka smirked, walking over to the bed and picking Michiru up from it. Then she carried the now protesting girl towards the door and put her down again. ''Rock's didn't move, eh?''

''Well, they law of fysics clearly states that an object you push might come and push you back.'' With that she pushed Haruka against the wall with all the strenght she had.

''You can't just claim someone else's property as your own. That's not right. Almost illegal I would say.'' Haruka hissed in annoyance. She didn't like having Michiru in control like this. She knew she was much stronger than Michiru but somehow she didn't even bother to get lose. Even though she didn't like this position she had to admit that she somewhat found it quite stimulating as well. She had been right about the aqua haired girl from the start. She was not like any other ordinary girl on campus.

For a couple of moments they just stood there, looking at each other with both annoyed as amused looks on their faces. Michiru was the first to break the silence by giggling.

''You're strange.'' Haruka mentioned, repeating what she had said earlier.

''And why's that?'' The aqua haired girl raised an eyebrow.

''Because,'' Haruka bend down a little to whisper in the smaller girl's ear. ''I only know you for less than half an hour and you're already driving me insane.''

''Insane in a good or in a bad way?'' Michiru questioned, blushing a bit.

''There's a good side to insanity?''

The aqua haired girl nodded. ''For someone who looks like you, you surely lack imagination.''

''Maybe I just want to be sure.'' Haruka could feel Michiru's hand on her buckle. Did this mean the smaller girl was about to... It couldn't be.

''Let's make a deal. I'll show you the good side of me driving you insane and if I succeed, I can have your room.'' Michiru now rested her head against the obvious confused woman. This wasn't what she usually did but ever since she laid eyes on Haruka she couldn't help it but feel a certain desire to hold and touch the blonde.

''_If _you succeed.'' Haruka repeated, still not quite understanding what the other was up to. Surely she had a few ideas of her own but the aqua haired girl had seemed too innocent to be thinking of the same kind of thing. Then again, looks and impressions could deceive, Michiru was a good example of this.

''Good,'' Michiru stated before looking up at the blonde. They were so close now that they could feel each other's breath. Haruka wasn't sure of what to do next but when she felt Michiru's lips pressed on her own she didn't waste a single minute. Immidiately she returned the kiss, putting her arms around the smaller girl's waist. She could feel Michiru's tongue enter her mouth which send a shiver down her spine. Never before had she ever felt like this.

It felt like she was going to faint at any moment but on the other hand she felt awake and filled with energy. Whatever Michiru was doing to her, she wished for it to never stop.

Finally after a few minutes they pulled back, both a little out of breath. Then Michiru started to place butterfly kisses in Haruka's neck, pushing the blonde's arms against the wall. This was new to Haruka. Usually she was the one fully in charge but she had to admit that she liked the sensation of being controlled.

Michiru pulled away a little, looking into Haruka's emerald eyes. ''You're not allowed to touch me. No matter what I do to you. I'll take my time making my move on you... Like I said, I'll show you the good side of me driving you insane...'' At the last part Michiru licked her lips.

The tomboy couldn't help it was laugh upon hearing this. Who would've thought this friday would end up being extraordinary in a good way after all? She surely hadn't. She now felt how Michiru pulled her away from the wall by taking her collar in her hands. She was now leading Haruka towards the bed.

Haruka still held a questioning look on her face. It was almost unreal. It almost seemed like this was just one of those once in a life time dreams. Then again, it felt so real at the same time.

Michiru now pushed Haruka on the bed. She didn't waste much time on this as she crawled on top of the blonde and slowly started to unbotton Haruka's blouse. The tomboy moved her hands up to pull the smaller girl closer for a kiss but the warning look on Michiru's face told her not to do so. ''Remember. If you touch me. I'll stop. That's the rule of the game.''

''I know. I know.'' Haruka smirked. ''But it's kind of hard to stick to the rules with a beautiful and seductive girl on top of you.''

''I haven't even started yet.'' Michiru giggled. Somehow she knew this wasn't going to be the last time she would be doing this with her new roommate. She knew she and Haruka would be more than just strangers, roommates or friends after this. No, they would be so much more than that. She just didn't know what exactly. Not yet, that was.

**To Be Continued..

* * *

**

Ah right. Extra note : I don't write lemons or scenes into that direction. I'll leave it all up to your imagination.

Like I promised. Part two will be uploaded soon! Oh and to those who think things are moving too fast... scarily enough this story is based on something that actually happened. No more further details though, lol. Let me know what you think!


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters.

Well, here's the second part just as promised. I just finished my exams which means I'll have to wait until I get the results back. I guess I'll be writing a lot of stories and updates in the main time. A special thanks goes out to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. I hope you'll let me know one last time what you think!

* * *

**Lover's Sin**

_Part two_

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Slowly Haruka opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light that had been the main cause for her waking up. She yawned before sitting up straight. She now scanned the room. She was alone. Could this mean that it had only been a dream after all? A smile appeared on her lips. ''It was too good to be true anyway.'' With that said she fell back again, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes her fantasy ever scared her. 

''I thought you'd never wake up.'' Completely in shock Haruka sat up again. In front of her stood Michiru who was only wearing a white blouse while holding a tray with what smelled like coffee. This was something Haruka wasn't used to either. She was always the one who was up first, bringing her 'guest' coffee and stuff like that. ''Good morning.'' Michiru added.

''Good morning.'' Haruka said, still not believing that she was fully awake yet.

''How are you feeling?'' The aqua haired girl asked. Her eyes met Haruka's emerald ones.

''Sore but other than that, perfect.'' Came the reply. Unlike yesterday there hung a certain tension in the room. ''How about you?''

Michiru smiled before walking over to the bed. ''The same.'' She sat down next to the blonde and put the tray next to her on the drawer. ''So..''

''So?'' Haruka repeated. She had no idea what to expect. Last night she hadn't even bothered to think about what could possibly happen after she would wake up again but now, now she actually had to face the consequences.

''Did I succeed? Is this my room now?'' The aqua haired girl asked although it was obvious she couldn't care less about the room.

''I guess I have no other option.'' Haruka admitted, fully remembering last night.

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, both waiting for the other to break through the silence. In the end it was Michiru who opened her mouth first. ''You like me, don't you?''

Haruka blinked a couple of times. ''That's wishful thinking.''

Michiru sighed. It almost looked like she was disappointed with the answer. ''So you don't?''

''I didn't say that. But, do you like me?'' Haruka slowly recovered from her state of shock. She had to play it cool. She couldn't show Michiru how nervous she really was at this point.

''Maybe.'' Came the reply.

''Just 'maybe'?'' Haruka mused causing Michiru to smile a bit.

''I hardly know you.''

Now Haruka was smiling as well. ''We _did _share a bed together.''

''What if we make this 'our' bed?'' Michiru said all of a sudden,. not wasting any second on hesitation.

Haruka on the other hand needed some time to let it sink in. Was Michiru really asking what it sounded like she was asking? ''Uh...'' Haruka paused for a moment. ''Didn't you just say you hardly know me.''

''At some parts, yes. But...'' Finally a blush appeared on Michiru's cheeks. ''I don't know. I guess we just clicked from the moment we met.''

''Agreed.'' Haruka replied which was obviously much to Michiru's comfort. It was as if the aqua haired girl had been afraid of Haruka to laugh at her or something. It was true after all. The moment Haruka walked into the livingroom and laid eyes on the smaller girl she knew she wanted to have Michiru, not only physically ofcourse. ''So this means?'' She suddenly found herself asking.

''I don't know...''

''Aha...'' Haruka paused for a moment, not knowing what else to say. Wasn't all of this moving a little too fast? They hardly knew each other after all. It was impossible.

Haruka could feel Michiru move next to her and before she knew it Michiru sat on her lap, resting her head against Haruka's shoulder while putting her legs around the taller woman's waist.

The tomboy had some trouble hiding her blush when she felt Michiru's breasts press against her own through the thin fabric of her blouse. ''Then, I guess that's settled.'' Haruka finally said, regaining her cool composure. And without any warning she cupped Michiru's face and pressed their lips together. At first it seemed like an innocent gesture but then all the nervousness just faded and was now replaced by a comfortable feeling. A feeling much like the one both had felt last night.

After they pulled back, both a little out of breath Haruka pulled the smaller girl even closer than they already were. It was as if she was afraid she could wake up any moment now and find that this had all been just a dream. ''Just one more thing. If we're going to make this thing work. I'm usually the one who brings my date breakfast and usually I'm the one in charge too.''

''You liked it.'' Michiru giggled, closing her eyes for a bit. It was obvious that Haruka wasn't used to being dominated like last night but then again, Haruka didn't seem to be sure whether she liked it or not.

''I know, but..''

''Well if you want to change that little thing, just let me know.''

A smile appeared on the blonde's lips. She knew exactly where this was going but she decided to play along. ''I want it to change.''

Once again Michiru giggled. ''You'll get used to it.''

After that neither of them found it nessesary to say anything. They just sat there, enjoying the feeling of being held and being together. It was strange. Both of them had the feeling things were almost too good to be true. Things had gone so fast, too fast but at the same time it felt so right.

Finally Michiru pulled away a bit, looking into her lover's eyes. ''Now tell me all about you. So far I only know your name, what you look like without clothes on and that you 'usually' are the one who's in charge of things in a relationship.''

''Later,'' Haruka paused for a moment to place a small kiss on the other girl's lips. ''I've got to work now. Afterwards we could go out for lunch if you'd like.''

''I'd love to but first.'' Now it was Michiru's turn to place a kiss on Haruka's lips. She simply couldn't get enough of kissing the taller woman. ''Let me guess what you're doing for a living.'' She pretened to be thinking for a couple of seconds before opening her mouth again. ''You fix cars.''

''No, I...'' Haruka's smile faded. ''How did you know?''

''Later. You have to work now.'' Michiru said, repeating Haruka's earlier words. The tomboy just shook her head, still a bit shocked but she decided to ask about it later. Right now she had to get up and get ready for work. ''You smell,'' Michiru whispered. ''What about a shower.''

''Only if you join me.'' Haruka replied, bending down a bit for their foreheads to touch.

''Oh my..'' The aqua haired girl mused. She pretened to be surprised that Haruka would even ask such a question. Ofcourse she had expected the other to ask her to join her.

----

A few Hours later Haruka arrived at the garage. It wasn't a surprise to her that she was too late but her boss didn't seem to mind. He just greeted her at the entrance. Deciding she wanted to make up for the time she had missed she quickly walked over to her friend who was working on a car which looked like it had been in a car accident with a dinosaur.

''Good morning.'' She greeted.

The black haired man turned around. At first he looked annoyed but after a few moments of staring at the blonde woman she smiled. ''In love?'' He asked.

''Huh? What?'' For a moment Haruka had no idea what he was talking about until she realized she must've been expressing how she was feeling a bit too obvious.

''Don't deny it. My sister had the same look on her face when she met that boyfriend of hers.'' Quickly he wiped his hands with a towel before sitting down on the hood of the car. His eyes never leaving Haruka's.

''Well, maybe I am.'' Haruka finally gave in.

''What's her name?''

Haruka laughed slightly. Hiroshi had been her best friend ever since she moved to Tokyo. He was a bit older than her though but that never had been a problem. They talked about everything together. About girls, cars, football and almost any other subject you could think of. Hiroshi wasn't too shy to ask about Haruka's sex life either now and again. ''Kaioh Michiru.''

''Never heard of her. She goes to the same school as you?'' Hiroshi asked. He had finished school a few years ago and even though he had the proper eductaion to become a lawyer or police officer he had decided he wanted to be a mechanic. Most people didn't understand why he was throwing his life away like that but Haruka had never seen it as 'throwing your life away' or anything like that.

She repected him for his choice. If he liked fixing cars then why would he stop? ''She starts next week.'' She finally replied.

Hiroshi nodded. ''Aha. So where did the two of you meet? I mean, I haven't heard a word about her from you before so I guess either you kept her your little secret or you just met her.''

''She's my new roommate.'' Haruka said, smirking.

The black haired man blinked a couple of times. He was obviously a bit confused by now. ''But I thought you said she starts school next week.''

''I did say that.'' Haruka said, enjoying the look on her friend's face.

''Aha, let me guess...'' Hiroshi paused for a moment, pretending to wear glasses and pushing them further up his nose. He always did that when he was trying to play smart. ''She walked in and the moment you saw her you knew you wanted to seduce her and...''

''We're dating.''

Hiroshi laughed upon hearing this but when he saw the serious look on the tomboy's face her immidiately regained his cool composure by coughing. ''But I thought...'' Haruka just nodded. ''How long do you know her?''

''Including the night?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow although she had to admit that this was kind of embarrassing. She couldn't even imagine what she was going to tell her parents. After all, they would come for a visit on monday. Quickly she shrugged off that idea. She really didn't want to think of that right now.

''Damn!'' Hiroshi cheered. ''Impressive. I never saw you as the 'love at first sight' type but I guess... damn.'' It took him a few more minutes before it finally sank in. ''And you are sure about this?''

''Am I ever sure about anything?''

Hiroshi laughed. ''Whatever floats your boat Tenoh. Now let's get to work and in the main time you can tell me all about this mysterious chick.'' He pointed at the car he was leaning against. ''Some rich dude was drunk and drove this poor beauty against a tree.''

''There goes my dinosaur theory.''

The black haired man shook his head. ''Don't say 'dinosaur'. It reminds me that after work I have to help my fat ass, lazy mother in her store.''

''Don't call your mother that. In the end you love that fat ass woman.'' Haruka said between fits of laughter. She knew for a fact that Hiroshi couldn't get along with his mother at all. His mother was always using him for chores around the house or store. She hadn't even bothered to respect his choice of occupation. But in the end she knew that Hiroshi loved her no matter how many times he denied it.

''I'd rather shoot that woman.'' Hiroshi replied. ''And don't call my mother a fat ass.''

''But you just...'' Haruka stammered. ''And I...''

Within a few seconds both had bursted out into fits of laughter.

---

Another few hours later Haruka and Hiroshi finally had been able to fix the car a few minutes before the owner had come back to pick it up. ''Wow, it looks brand new.'' The man cheered. For a moment Haruka thought he was going to hug and kiss his own car.

''That's our job sir.'' Hiroshi said. He thought the exact same thing as Haruka. ''If you follow me I'll give you the bill and you can pay. Then you'll be ready to go.''

The man nodded as his smile faded. Haruka couldn't help it but smile upon seeing this. Whenever she or Hiroshi would start about the payment their costumers started to look depressed. Then again, they had all right to do so. Haruka's boss had tought them one very important thing in this bussiness. 'Always use expensive parts.'

Just when Hiroshi and the man were about to walk away a voice called out for Haruka. Everyone turned around to look at an aqua haired girl who came walking into Haruka's direction.

''Damn, hot chick.'' The man said while earning a glare from Hiroshi.

''Don't say that too loud. If I'm correct she's Tenoh's girlfriend. Damn, no word lied. She's hot.'' The black haired man stated causing the other next to him to look up with an 'who the fuck is Tenoh' look on his face.

''Michiru?'' Haruka asked. ''What are you doing here?''

''I missed you?'' The aqua haired girl replied, pretending not to be sure that it was the right answer to give.

Haruka just smiled and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug. ''You keep surprising me. How'd you find me here?''

''Remember that I told you I knew you were a mechanic?'' Haruka just nodded as she looked over her shoulder, gesturing Hiroshi and the other guy to beat it. ''Well,'' Michiru went on. ''To be honest... It wasn't the first time I ever saw you yesterday. A few months ago my father had brought his car to this garage. The engine was acting up or something like that. Well, you were the one who helped him and fixed the car.''

Michiru looked up at the blonde. ''The day he came to pick up the car I went along with him. From the moment I laid eyes on you then I knew I wanted to have you to myself. So, when I finished high school my parents asked me to what college I wanted to go. Ofcourse I had no idea to what school you went but...''

''Sneaky.'' Haruka interrupted her. ''So you being my roommate was just a lucky coincidence.''

''No.'' The smaller girl giggled, placing a kiss on Haruka's cheek. ''I was given a list of schools I could go to. One of those schools showed a picture of a certain class and a certain blonde. It was easy for me to decide then. The real trick was the roommate part.''

''You thought I was a guy... I mean, when we met... you didn't seem to know me at all... I just.. Uh...'' Haruka was obviously confused.

''Are you mad at me for lying?'' Michiru was now looking at the blonde with a scared look in her eyes.

''How could I ever get mad at you?'' With that Haruka pressed their lips together. Immidiately Michiru put her arms around Haruka's neck as the blonde's hands rested on Michiru's hips. After all, Michiru hadn't really lied to her. Michiru had mentioned that she was just acting to be polite.

''Very sneaky.'' Haruka whispered after they pulled back again.

''Now how about lunch?'' Michiru asked, changing the subject.

''How about dessert first?'' Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear.

Michiru couldn't help it but shiver upon hearing this. It felt so right to be here in Haruka's arms. This was something she surely hadn't been expecting from the blonde at all. And it still felt unreal to her but she didn't care. She wanted to tell Haruka how much she loved her but she knew it would be too soon to tell. It didn't matter though. She knew they had all the time of the world.

''Well?'' Haruka's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

''I think,'' Michiru started as she played with the buttons of Haruka's shirt. ''That dessert is a very good idea.'' And before Haruka could say or ask anything else Michiru had already taken her hand in her own and started to pull her into the direction of the locker rooms.

**The End**

* * *

Ok, I guess I suck at ending stories. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of it. If anyone's interested in a sequel let me know. Maybe a oneshot about Michiru meeting Haruka's parents or something like that. Until the next update! 


End file.
